


Elizabeth

by Rottensaint



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottensaint/pseuds/Rottensaint
Summary: She now had to resculpt herself, and it was becoming increasingly difficult as the years passed. But, she would do anything for him if he asked. It didn’t matter what, she would do it.
Kudos: 7





	Elizabeth

> "Carve my lungs out to  
>  Fill with these thoughts of you  
>  The whole world is flooding  
>  Like the dream where I was your mermaid  
>  I'll drown the ghosts  
>  That live inside your body"-Drowning here with all my friends, Infinity Crush  
> 

Elizabeth felt as if her ribcage was collapsing in on itself, painfully ramming shards of broken sternum through her heart, and she was certain she was dying. She gasped for breath, only to wheeze in and out horsley. Her corset was laced much too tightly for her to breathe properly, and it seemed that the heat was taking its toll on her. She wandered the halls of her estate quickly, heeled shoes clicking on tile loudly. Nobody was here today except for Paula and her brother, but they were off somewhere, and had left her to her own devices. The heat seemed to have crept up over the hours that had passed as Lizzy sat in the drawing room, reading. The layers of her clothing finally had gotten hot enough that she felt herself beginning to faint. The hallway tilted sideways as her legs gave out, and she yelled out for Paula, only to be met with silence.

A small cry of worry escaped her lips as she sat up, sweat dripping off her face. This certainly wouldn’t do. She couldn’t be seen like this, but with the months becoming hotter, she figured it was inevitable. She just had to hide it long enough that when she went and saw Ciel, it wouldn’t happen. Corsets seemed to be taking their toll on her, especially the new one she had been gifted. It wasn’t seasoned properly yet, and Lizzy insisted on tightening it until she could barely breathe. She would do anything to seem miniscule next to Ciel, but it seemed that her growing pains weren’t stopping, and neither was her growing.

He was scared of strong women, and that’s what Elizabeth was. So, to compensate, she decided to become as small as possible. But no matter what she did, it seemed that she got bigger, and he stayed the same. She was a year older, but that meant she was growing faster, and it seemed to further irritate her to no end. Between her changes in taste, to the way her body had filled out, it seemed that she would always look older than Ciel, and he already was trying to compensate for that by acting as adult as he could. There were moments he broke the character, and she treasured those moments.When they were alone, he’d soften, and when they went horseback riding she could see his eyes light up. It seemed that the whole world wanted her fiance to grow up faster than should be necessary. He had already been robbed of his childhood, and now he was being robbed of whatever pleasure he had because of business that his father had left behind for him. She had disdain towards him for that. 

Lizzy’s vision began to spot and she felt the familiar hot and cold feeling before she blacked out. She slowed her breathing to try to have it pass, and wiped her forehead. She was smarter than this, and she knew it. She let out a groan, rolling her eyes. She had to find a balance, and she hadn’t yet. She wanted to protect him, and be capable of doing so, but at the same time, she wanted to be dainty so  _ he _ could protect her. He had numerous times, and she was thankful, but in those moments she could have easily taken care of herself. Besides the time she almost drowned, that is. She shivered, remembering how the water felt as she breathed it in, and how she thought she was going to die, just like Ophelia had drowned, caught between her love for Hamlet or being a victim to standards society held her to. Elizabeth was fine with either, but in that moment she knew if she had died, it would have been out of love. She wanted to wrap herself around Ciel, and protect him from anything else vile. 

He had told some bits and snippets of what had happened to him, and she had looked at him with horror in her eyes. Nightmares plagued her the night he had told her. She had been restless, and wandered the halls until Paula had found her in the foyer, crying. When asked what troubled her, she had simply relied with, “I can’t protect him,”. And that scared her. She couldn’t protect him from everything in the world, and even if she could, he wouldn’t agree to it one bit. Ciel wanted to grow up quickly, and wanted to push away childish nonsense. She had been sculpted perfectly to be by his side from when she was a child, but there had been a paradigm shift when he had returned from the dead, what with his mysterious eye and new butler in tow. She now had to resculpt herself, and it was becoming increasingly difficult as the years passed. But, she would do anything for him if he asked. It didn’t matter what, she would do it. She would even kill for him, and she knew he would do the same for her. She smiled softly at the thought as her vision began to fade away. She heard Paula yelling, and felt her tugging her up right before she lost her hearing. 

Lizzy woke up in the dark, a cold cloth on her forehead. Even while she thought she was dying, her thoughts always wandered back to him. She was growing into Elizabeth, and wanted to put away the nickname Lizzy, but she’d stay Lizzy for as long as Ciel needed her to be.


End file.
